At present, the development of electronic consumer goods has entered the intelligent big-display screen times; for example, users no longer are limited to making a call and sending a short message when using a mobile terminal such as mobile phone; more abundant applications lie in other functions of mobile terminal, for example, watching a video, taking a photograph, seeing blogs, chatting, navigation and so on. Using the mobile terminal having a big-display screen, users have a better visual effect and acquire more information; however, the endurance capability becomes the most important index for the performance of a mobile terminal.
At present, the screen of the mobile terminal with a big-display screen is of above 4 inches generally; most manufacturers need to provide a battery of at least 1500 mAh to maintain one-day usage of the mobile terminal, and a tablet computer needs to be provided with a higher-capacity battery. However, existing battery material limits the continuous increment of capacity; therefore, in order to save energy, optimization can be made to the screen of these electronic products.
The brightness of screen is an important part for energy consumption of an electronic product; specifically, the screen in standby mode and display mode will consume about 40% electricity; therefore, it is needed to optimize the brightness of screen, i.e., reduce the display brightness; however, this method is unbeneficial for users, only good display through a screen can let users' eyes watch comfortably and thus good usage experience can be ensured; therefore, the brightness cannot be reduced too much; in this way, energy saving need to be realized through a novel technology.